


crush

by ridlutgammis



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridlutgammis/pseuds/ridlutgammis
Summary: a short au in which kate is a waitress and richie is a customer with a crush





	

Seth smiles politely at the hostess that just showed them their booth before she walks back toward the front of the restaurant. He slips into the booth and sits across from his brother.

 “So why did you suggest this… establishment?” The older Gecko asks as he takes a glance around the small and semi-busy diner. There are a few groups of people talking in hushed tones and enjoying their meals at the lunch hour on a weekday.

Richie is looking through the menu haphazardly while also glancing up and scanning the diner’s small crowd every few seconds. Almost as if he’s looking for someone.  “I come here all the time.”

Seth watches his brother over his own menu. “What are you doing?”

The younger Gecko looks like a deer caught in headlights as he looks at Seth. “Huh? What? Oh, nothing. I was just-“

“Looking for someone?” Seth raises his eyebrows and then moves his gaze back down to his menu.

Richie pushes his glasses up his nose and clears his throat before focusing very heavily on the menu in front of him. “No, that’s ridiculous. Who would I be looking for?”

Seth narrows his eyes at his brother, about to shoot back a snarky reply when a young and pretty brunette waitress appears at his side.

“Hey there, Richie!” Her voice is soft and sweet and she’s got a faint blush on her face as she looks at Richie. After a moment, she turns her gaze from him and focuses on Seth. “Who’s this?” She asks with a polite smile.

Richie sits up a little taller and smiles shyly at the young woman. “Hi, Kate.” His gaze stays locked on her until Seth clears his throat and he snaps out of it. “Oh! This is my brother, Seth.”

“The infamous Seth! I was wondering if he would ever bring you in.” She chuckles and puts her little hand out to shake Seth’s. He looks down at it for a moment before bringing his hand out to shake hers.

“It’s nice to meet finally meet you.” She gives him another smile and pulls her hand back. “Richie talks about you all the time.”

“Well, the pleasure is all mine.” Seth smirks at her and she blushes slightly while ducking her head. Seth takes the opportunity to look over at his brother who swallows hard and avoids his gaze.

Kate pushes her hair behind her ears and looks up at Richie. “So, are you two ready to order?”

Richie closes his menu and nods. “I’ll have the American cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke.”

Kate scribbles down his order. “Your usual, then.” She laughs lightly and gives Richie another smile before she turns to Seth. “And for you?”

“I’ll get the same.” Seth closes his menu and gives the young waitress a small smile.

“Alright, that’s two American cheeseburgers with French fries and two cokes.” She repeats the order back to them and then reaches to grab their menus. “I’ll get these out of your way and I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Seth waits until Kate walks away and then turns back to his brother with a knowing look. But Richie isn’t even paying attention to him, he’s just watching Kate until she disappears from his view. “Ah. I get it now.”

His brother’s voice gets his attention and he looks over at Seth. “What?”  

“So _that’s_ why you come here.” Seth laughs when Richie’s eyes widen slightly.

The younger brother scoffs and shakes his head. “No. Psh, not at all.”

Seth just looks at his brother and Richie knows he’s been caught red-handed but he still tries to play it off anyway. “They have really good burgers.”

“That may be true. I intend to form an opinion on that a little later but their cheeseburgers have nothing to do with why we are sitting here right now.” Richie shifts uncomfortably in his seat as his brother talks. “You like her.”

Richie fiddles with his hands in front of him and avoids his brother’s gaze. “It’s just a little crush, okay? It’s not like I’d ever act on it.”

Seth’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Why not? She likes you too.”

Richie snorts. “She does not. She’s just being nice because it's her job and I’m a big tipper.”

Once again, Kate prevents Seth from replying to his brother when she appears at their booth. This time with two glasses of coke. “That’s two cokes.” She smiles as she places the glasses in front of the men before she also puts their straws on the table.

“Your food should be out soon.” She smiles at the two of them, her gaze lingering on Richie for a little bit longer than normal before she leaves and heads to another section of the diner.

Richie checks his watch then looks back at his brother. “So, after lunch, I was thinking we cou-“

“Wait, hold on.” Seth interjects. “We’re not done talking about little miss sunshine over there.”

A wince settles on Richie’s face as he groans. “Seth, will you just drop it?”

“No. Absolutely not.” The younger brother sighs and leans forward to rest his arms on the table as Seth continues. “How often do you come here?”

“I don’t know. Three or four times a week.” Richie says nonchalantly while stripping the wrapper off his straw and placing it in his drink.

Seth does the same while he speaks. “And how long have you been doing that?”

“About four months.” Seth’s eyes widen in shock.

“You’ve been coming here for four months and you haven’t asked her out yet?”

“She wouldn’t be interested.”

“Judging by the way she was looking at you, I can most certainly assure you that she would.”

Richie sighs. “Can we please talk about something else?”

“Fine. I’ll let it go… for now.”

-

Seth lets it go. Even when Kate brings their food to the table and lets her hand linger on Richie’s arm. He doesn’t even say anything when she is so infatuated with Richie that she practically forgets that Seth is there.

However, when they’re finished with their burgers and are sitting in their booth, Seth notices Kate watching Richie from across the restaurant while she cleans up a few tables and he knows that he's got to say something.

“She’s watching you.”

Richie is staring out the window and brings his attention back to his brother when he talks. “Who?”

“The waitress.” Seth whispers despite the fact that Kate is way over on the other side of the diner.

“Kate. Her name is Kate.” Richie says pointedly.

Seth resists the urge to roll his eyes. “ _Kate_ keeps looking over here at you.”

Richie doesn’t say anything, instead, he just looks back out the window.

“You need to make a move, brother. Don’t you think that this crush has gotten a little…” Seth trails off, trying to figure out the right word.

“Pathetic?” Richie supplies.

“I was thinking more along the lines of creepy and stalkerish.” Seth laughs and Richie chuckles a bit.

“Funny.”

“She’s cute.” Seth cocks his head to the side and watches Kate until she disappears into the kitchen of the restaurant. “You should ask her out.”

“No.”

“At least get her number then.”

“Not happening.”

Kate enters the main dining room from the back of the restaurant and Seth’s eyes lock on her. Richie follows his trail of sight and sees Kate coming their way then looks back to his brother who is smirking.

“Fine. If you won’t do it, I’ll do it for you.” Richie’s eyes widen as he shakes his head.

“No, Seth, you won’t! If you say anything to her, so help me God I’ll-“ Richie stops whisper-yelling at his brother and smiles as Kate approaches them.

“Is there anything else I can get for you? Dessert maybe?”

“Hmm, I think we’ll pass on dessert. But, how about your number for my brother here.” Seth smiles and looks over at Richie who has his eyes closed in embarrassment.

Kate smiles and looks from the older brother to the younger one. “I, uh…”

Richie waves his hand in the air and laughs. “He’s just kidding. Right, Seth? You’re just kidding.” He looks to his brother with a glare that could kill.

Seth puts his hand in the air in surrender. “Yes, I kid. We’ll just take the check.”

Kate chuckles awkwardly and nods. “Okay, then. I’ll be right back with that for you.”

The second Kate is out of earshot, Richie kicks his brother underneath the table. “Ow! What the fuck, Richie!”

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Well, it’s not like you were going to!” Seth groans as he reaches his hand under the table to rub his aching shin.

Richie hides his face with his hands and his words are muffled when he talks. “I’m so embarrassed. I can never come here again.”

Seth rolls his eyes at his brother. “Oh, please. It’s obvious that she’s into you. You just need to stop being such a wuss and ask her out. I mean, the worst she could do is reject you.”

Richie pulls his hands from his face and glares at his brother.

“I was trying to do you a favor, Richie! If you hadn’t of freaked out, you would have her numb-“

“Shut up! She’s coming back.” Richie interrupts when he sees Kate coming back to the table.

Kate comes back and places the small black booklet containing the check on the table between the brothers. “Here you are.”

She smiles at Richie. “Bye, Richie. I’ll see you soon?”

He nods and Kate turns to the other brother. “It was nice meeting you, Seth.”

Kate leaves the two of them alone and Seth reaches to pull out his wallet as Richie reaches to open the booklet containing the check. Richie’s face breaks out into a wide grin as he looks down at the receipt.

“What?” Seth asks, pulling a couple of bills out of his wallet. Richie just turns the booklet to show his brother.

In bright red ink are the words “call me” followed by a phone number and a smiley-face.

Seth laughs and throws the bills down on the table. “Told you she was into you.”


End file.
